Forgotten
by that-girl-writing-fanfics
Summary: Raven and Robin had been so close after the world almost ended but something happened and now Raven feels so forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- this is my new beginning I will update this and finish it with in a timely manner, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans

Was I supposed to be upset? Was I supposed to be sad that people felt okay about blowing me off? This was the tenth time he had just left me hanging, just left me to figure out that he hadn't really wanted to hang out. Whatever though I don't care or that's what I kept telling myself. Robin had left me here alone again.  
After the whole world ending and then not ending ordeal me and Robin had become closer. And sometimes he would slip a note under my door the night before telling me to meet him somewhere so we could just hang out and talk. But recently he hasn't been showing up. When ever he didn't show up I just thought about that first time we hung out.  
The night after everything went back to normal someone pushed a note under my door and it said, "Meet me at the park bench close to the book store at 11:00", when I checked the hallway no one was there so I went to bed and the next morning I was at the bench by 10:30. I walked around a bit and waited until when I walked over to the bench and there was Robin, waiting for me. I sat down next to him and we talked for hours we talked about how we felt, how he had felts so guilty about not knowing, not helping me with that whole thing sooner, we talked about how I felt guilty for being the cause of it all and it was wonderful, just being able to talk to someone about that, to be able to talk about anything that was over it was about 6:30 but it had felt like mere moments. We walked home together and when we got back it was as if nothing had happened.  
Until the next time a note was slipped under my door and we met again. Soon we knew everything about each other. I knew about a time when Robin thought of suicide and he knew of when I was young and happier. It was amazing being able to connect with him like that.  
Now here I am, though alone on a park bench near the book store and here Robin isn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Thank you to Jinx for that comment and thank you to every one who read my first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans

After an hour of sitting alone and reminicsing by myself, I decided it was time to head back to the tower. I walked slowly not wanting to go back, not wanting to even look at Robin and know he had blown me off. But I had to go back so I did, it did not take long to get there I floated there thinking aout Robin . I slipped in unnoticed, as usual, I went straight to my room to meditate a bit. I walked in and crossed the room over to my bed and I started to hover and chant, "Azerath Metrone Zinthos" over and over again. I let thoughts of Robin leave me, I let my mind empty of every thing, for that little while.

Knock Knock

I got off my bed and opened the door, it was Beast Boy.

"What?" I asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"You weren't answering your communicator, Robins in trouble with Johnny Rancid." Beast Boy told me. I didn't even want to think about him.

"Where are Starfire and Cyborg?" I asked.

"I don't know" He replied.

"Fine I guess we have to go save the day." I told Beast Boy as I dragged him by the back of his shirt to go help Robin.

Beast Boy and I quickly found Robin and saw that he was being chased by Johnny Rancid and it did not look like he was going to win this fight. Beast Boy took another moment to absorb the situation while I just swooped in and started to Chase Johnny Rancid. He didn't notice me so I was able to easily take a chunck of road and throw it at him. But that didn't stop him, it just made him angry and direct that anger towards me rather than Robin.

"Raven, what are you doing?" He yelled.

"Saving your butt." I replied as I easily blocked Rancids attacks.

I didn't see Beast Boy any where, I saw Robin. He was hesitating. FInally I was able to give Johnny Rancid a nice blow to his side and as I went to give the final blow he reacted quickly and punshed me in the side, hard. I didn't have any time to recover he just kept throwing punches at me. There was a small break from the punches and I took the chance to throw one last large rock at leaving him with his legged pinned to the ground by the rock.

I looked around, Beast Boy was no where in sight, he probably ran back to the tower. while Robin was talking to the police. I was in the process of landing but when I started to put weight on my feet I felt a seering pain shoot through my rib cage. I quickly rose again but a dull ache remained.

When Robin was done talking to the police he came over to where I was while the police went to handcuff Rancid and put him in a cop car.

"Hey, are you okay?" Robin asked

"Ofcourse." I said, not wanting to see how hurt I really was, emotionally and physically.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I said not wanting to even think about to day.

"I don't know, it looked like you took a couple of hard blows." He said. I had thought he was talking about blowing me off.

"I'm fine." I said as I floated towards Titan Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- Here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy it!

I floated off to my bedroom with out stopping to talk to Robin or to find any of the other Titans. When I got there I took off my clothes to get a look at where rancid got me. My ribs were already turning black and blue and the were tender to the touch. I checked my self for another injuries- just some minor scratches. I put my clothes back on and went to meditate when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it!?" I yelled, a little part of me hoping it to Robin.

"Starfire." She yelled through the door.

"Come in, I guess." I yelled back.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine." 'He said in an annoyed tone.

"Robin told me what happened with Johnny Rancid." Starfire said looking down at her hands.

"Yeah what did he tell you?" I asked.

"He said that you got hurt in the fight." She said softly.

"Yeah, did he also tell you that I had save his butt?" I said anger rising with in me. Get in under comtrol, don't be angry.

"No." SHe said looking down

"I had to save him and yoi guys weren't there for backup!" I yelled anger taking over.

"I'm sorry Cyborg and I, we did not know." Hs esaid pleading.

"That is no excuse we are a team and I thought we were supposed to stick together! Help each other, be there for each other!" I yelled. items started to fly across the room.

"Raven, I am Sorry." Starfire said.

"That doesn't fix anything, Get out." I yelled at her and she quickly fled my room.

I sat there for a while just fuming over everything that had happened

disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but here it is! Enjoy!

I had to compose myself, emotion makes me dangerous and I don't want to be dangerous. I can't be.

Breath in. breath out. Azarath Metrione Zinthos.

I meditated until I heard someone knock on my door.

"What do you want?!" I yelled. Calm down.

""I'm sorry, can I come in?" It was Robin.

"No." I replied focusing on slowing down my breathing.

"Please Raven. I'm sorry."Robin insisted.

This time I ignored him and eventually he walked away. A tear slid down my cheek.

No! feel no emotion. You can't hurt anyone. Stop feeling. Control your emotions. Breath in. Breath out. slowly. control your self.

I eventually got my emotions in check. I went to the bathroom to shower and see what I could do about my ribs. The shower was quick and efficient but healing my rib was not. It was painful healing one's self. But I did it, somehow.

I walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.I could hear Cyborg tinkering with his car, I could hear beast boy eating some substance in his room, and I could hear Robin and Starfire talking away in Robin's room.

Control your emotions.

I decided to skip the water and go out side and meditate some more. I walked down to wear the water met our little island. It was pretty.

"Azerath Metrione Zinthos. Azerath Metrione Zinthos. Azerath Metrione Zinthos. Azerath Metrione Zinthos. Azerath Metrione Zinthos. Azerath Metrione Zinthos. Azerath Metrione Zinthos. Azerath Metrione Zinthos. Azerath Metrione Zinthos. Azerath Metrione Zinthos. Azerath Metrione Zinthos. Azerath Metrione Zinthos."

"Hey, Raven." Beast Boy yelled. I stopped meditating.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Robin called a meeting." He told me.

"And he couldn't get me himself or use his communicator?" I asked feeling hurt.

"I don't know. He just called a meeting and I figured you should be there." Beast Boy told me.

"He didn't even tell you to get me?" I asked.

"Not really." Beast Boy said nervously.

"I'm not going." I told Beast Boy. Tears threatening to make an appearance.

Stop. No emotions.

"But it sounded important." Beast Boy yelled.

"Whatever." I said as I headed over to the main land.

I walked down main street and all I saw were couples together, groups of people laughing and having fun, but here I am alone. I was stupid for thinking that there was any connection between me and Robin. I am destined to be alone.

Stop, don't feel sad. Emotion brings disaster. Stop.

I felt my communicator buzz.

"Rav we need you to come back to the tower now." Cyborg yelled.

I flew back to the tower. I expected to find them still having the meeting or something but that was not the scene that greeted me. I arrived to find that Johnny Rancid had some how broken into the tower.

He was fighting Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy while Starfire laid on the couch, probably injured or something. I flew over and then started to through the heaviest object I could at him. Tables, chairs, pot and pans. Somehow he maneged to avoid my attacks, along with beast boy's, Cyborg's, and Robin's. Finally cyborg distracted Johnny enough for me to get a good hit in, from then on he seemed to be fighting a loosing battle. We were pushing him into a corner, that is until he pulled something out of his pocket that turned into a motor cycle. He sped over beast oy and Robin and then broke through the glass wall. I went after him, but he seemed do disppear into the water or somewhere.

I flew back into the tower to find Cyborg trying to help Starfire, while Robin and beast boy sat on chairs clutching at there feet. I walked over to Beast Boy.

"Does it feel broken?" I asked.

"You should help Robin first, his is worse." Beast boy replied.

I walked over, silently, and took Robins leg.

"Azerath Metrione Zinthos." I chanted as I sent healing energy through his leg.

"Thanks Raven." Robin said as I released his leg. I noddded towards him. " Are you not speaking to me?"

"I thought you didn't want to even look at me." I replied while walking back over to Beast Boy. I took his foor. "Azerath Metrione Zinthos."

"Thanks Raven." Beast Boy said as he stood up.

"Where would you get that idea." Robin asked me. I didn't really want to talk about this in front of the other Titans.

"Later." I said, as i walked around putting objects back to where they were supposed to be.

"Hey Rav, could you help me over here with Star?" Cyborg asked.

"I suppose." I said as I walked over. I surveyed what the damage was. "It doesn't look like anything's wrong."

"I know, but she hasn't woken up and she took a pretty bad blow to the head." Cyborg told me.

"Okay." I walked over to her head. "Azerath Metrione Zinthos."

"What is happening to me?" Starfire asked groggily.

I walked away. I finished putting everything in it's place and then walked off to my bedroom.

*disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank to everyone who is reading this and enjoy!

I walked off to my bed room and sat on my bed, thinking about everything that has happened, I had been forgotten. I was used to, until Robin slipped that first note and I Liked that attention but, now it's gone and I feel that whole now. That whole that I didn't know was there until it was filled but now it's empty and I don't know what to do.

Maybe I could leave, take a break from here, go off to another dimension of planet or something. What if I went back to the planet where those little creatures adored me, that would be nice. But I don't think I could leave them, they wouldn't miss me but I would miss them terribly.

_Knock Knock_

"What?" I asked.

"It's me, Robin." He replied.

"What do you want." I asked.

"What's going on with you. Can I come in?" He asked.

"I guess." I replied as the door opened.

"Why weren't you at the meeting, you were supposed to be there. We needed you and because of your absence Star got hurt!" Robin yelled at me.

"You never told me about the meeting." I replied.

"You should've known." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Beast Boy went to get you." He replied.

"It didn't sound important, besides Beast Boy told me that no one sent him, so I figured it wasn't important. And did you know Rancid was going to be there? I am not at fault here." I told him.

"What is going on with you Raven?" He asked.

"What's going on with you and Starfire?" I yelled back as I stormed out of my room, out of the tower and to the park.

I made my way to the bench where me and Robin had our first conversation. I sat down and thought. I thought about everything, was this all just in my head, was I really being a crazy teenager. Gosh, I don't ever want to be like that. Maybe I do though, that would mean I was normal for once. No, I'm just being ridicules.

I watched the sunset, I didn't feel like going back to the tower yet so I got up and walked to the harbor. It's beautiful. The idea of leaving sounds so good right now. Leave and forget all of this. It wouldn't be so bad. I could happier alone, I would be protecting these people from me. I'm too dangerous, I can't control myself well enough.

But I can't help but be a bit selfish in staying here with the only friends I've ever known. Even if they don't really want me.

*Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't go back to the tower instead I decided to walk, along beach, through downtown. I saw everything differently. There were no people, there was none of the usual hussle and bustle. It was vacant. calm. Almost too calm. The kind of calm that screams something bad is about to happen. The kind in horror movies, in nightmares. But maybe this is where I belong. Alone, in the dark.

I flew up to the top of the tallest building and looked out at the darkness. I could see the stars, I yearned to see them closer. Maybe if I were to die or go somewhere else I could become a star. No, what a ridicules notion, the only thing I could be is a black hole. I roamed the streets until daybreak, until people started emerge, and the streets filled with people hurrying about their business.

I headed back towards Titan Tower, but I didn't cross the water I looked at it, wondering if they notices/ cared that I had left. Probably not. Still I decided I had to freshenn up a bit. I floated over and walked straight to the bathroom where I quickly showered and then retreated back to my room, with out making contact with any of the other titans. I had pulled out my spell book to study it some when there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Robin."

"what do you want?" I asked.

"I have to talk to you."

"Really, go tell it to Starfire" I yelled.

"I don't want to." He replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you think I'll end with her, I know that that''s what others also believe, but that doesn't make it true." He said. "Can I come in?"

I opened the door and he walked over to me as I put my book aside and closed the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't want to be with Starfire, and I don't where you got that idea, but that isn't the case." He told me. "What are you doing to yourself, you seem distant. You can tell me anything, we are part of the same team.

"I don't think I want to be part of this team." I said as I got up and looked out the window.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"It's nothing, I just don't think this is going to work. Me on this team." I told him.

"Raven, I'm not going to let you leave with out an explanation." He said sternly.

"I just feel like I don't beong on this team." I said.

"That's crazy, we need you." He told me fiercely, I so desperately wanted to believe him.

"No you don't." I told him.

"I need you." He said.

"You say that now, but do you mean, will you really still need me a week from not, a month?" I asked.

"Yes, I have always needed you." He told me.

"Really? It doesn't feel that way." I said as I started to leave.

"Raven, I'm serious, I'm trying to tell you something here, and your just going tom shrug me off?" He said has he grabbed my shoulder.

"What happened to the times where you slipped a note under my door, when you actually showed up?" I asked.

"I always intended to show up but then I got stuck, someone needed help." He tried to explain.

"But what if I needed help?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Did you ever think that maybe I needed you?" I asked.

"Raven," He started. "I'm sorry. I'm here now though, and I'm not leaving you. I promise, if you leave, I'll just follow you."

"Robin," I started

"Raven, I'm serious. I'm sorry I wasn't there, but from now until the day I die, I will be there for you waiting by your side or at our bench. I promise. You can't leave though." He begged.

I turned and looked him straight in the eye, I could see his sincerity and I wanted to stay desperately.

"I can see you inner turmoil, you should just stay. Please." He said.

"I suppose." I conceded.

"Meet me at our bench to night at 6, I'll be there this time. I promise." He said to me as he turned to leave.

Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note- Thank for everyone who has seen this to the end, thank you for all the reviews and please leave a review telling me what you though of the story and, thank you.

I sat at our bench waiting. it was now 5:59, and I Robin is nowhere in sight. Maybe I should jus leave now, save myself from all this nonsense. No, I said I would be here, I'm not going to break my word, I'm not that kind of person. I looked around again, and Robin was no where to be seen. My clock reads 6:01. I'll give him 5 more minutes. But that's it. I refuse to waste my time with this waiting, I deserve better.

I waited anxiously looking around. He wouldn't just leave me, not after our previous talk. Right? He wouldn't do that to me. We're friends, friends don't do that to each other, unless. Unless he doesn't think of me as a friend, unless he's just doing this out of pity. I looked at the time. His 5 minutes were up. I got up from the bench and started to just walk away with no particular place in mind, I just had to get away.

Did I really expect anything else? I'm no good to be around. He probably knew that and didn't want to be near me. He probably just felt bad and said all of those things on impulse, he probably saw my powers as to great an asset to lose.

"Raven!"

I looked around, but I didn't see anone so I continued on my way. But I heard it again.

"Raven! Raven!"

I stopped and looked around.

"Raven, Wait!"

I could see there was some one pushing there way through a crowd of people.

"Raven!"

I stopped and waited for him to approach me.

"Raven, I'm sorry. I lost track of time." Robin yelled as he ran towards me. "I was only a couple of minutes late though, why didn't you wait?" He asked.

"I am sick of waiting. Do you know how long I have sat at that bench and just waited for you?" I asked.

"No." He said hanging his head.

"I have waited too long. If you had truly been sincere in what you said, the least you could have done was be on time." I said.

"I know and I'm sorry. It will never happen again." He told me.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" I asked. "How is this any different?"

"This time I promise to always be there for you." He said as he held out his pinkie. "Or you get to cut off my finger."

Reluctantly I entwined my little finger around his.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I care about you" He replied.

"Why though." I asked.

"Well I guess after the world ended and it was just us and you were back to being a kid I realized how much you meant to me. How much I felt I needed to protect you. I thought you were gone and in those moments I realized how much you truly meant to me. I will never forget that." He told me softly.

It was in that moment that I truly believed him. That I truly felt accepted. And all I needed was proof that someone cared, that some genuinely wanted me around, and it was the best feeling in the world.

Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans


End file.
